The Pig in a Poke
“'The Pig in a Poke'” is the second episode in Season 1 of No Good Nick. Plot Summary Molly and Jeremy attempt to cheat Nick in the "chore market." All the while, Nick's cooking up a bait and switch at Liz's restaurant. Full Plot While talking to her dad, the ulterior motive of Nick and her dad is revealed. Her dad warns her against getting attached with the Thompsons. It is also revealed that the con against the Thompson family is personal for him. Nick’s father needs $2,000 by Saturday and Nick needs to find a way to obtain the money. Liz tells the family that she is now looking for some ideas to increase sales in her restaurant. When Nick enters the room for breakfast, Liz tells her that “along with benefits, come the responsibilities.” She decides to open the chore market—whoever is willing to do a chore for the lowest amount of money gets the chore and the allowance. Molly and Jeremy do not approve of the chore market, while Nick likes the idea. The chore market will happen on Friday. At Duniway High School, Jeremy and Molly decide to collude to make sure that Nick gets the hard chores. After school in Liz’s restaurant, Nick gathers that the restaurant has wines that are worth hundreds of dollars. She realizes that she can do a con through Liz’s restaurant. Therefore, she manipulates Liz into doing a wine tasting night. Nick is able to convince Liz to hold the event. Ed respectfully tells Liz that he doesn’t want the kids to pit against each other. Liz disagrees, since she thinks that competitive bidding teaches them responsibility and helps prepare them for the real world. Liz reveals that the wine tasting event has full reservation in Crescendo Restaurant due to Molly promoting it on social media. Shortly afterwards, Liz announces the chore market officially open. Liz and Ed dole out chores to their children and to Nick by having them vote on which chore they want auction style, teaching them lessons on free market competition and compensation for hard work. Nick outsmarts Jeremy and Molly by applying Monopoly tricks. During the wine tasting weekend, Nick plays her scam with pasting labels of high-end wine on cheap wine bottles and passing them to diners. She switches the labels so that she can fence the expensive ones. She is disappointed when she finds out from Sam and Dorothy that $5,000 worth of wine bottles can’t be fenced off without the original labels. The wine tasting event in restaurant was a success. Liz and Ed want to celebrate with Nick. As Liz lifts the wine bottle, she accidentally takes off the label and drops the bottle. The episode ends with Ed calling Molly to clean up the kitchen. Cast Main Cast *Siena Agudong as Nick Franzelli *Lauren Lindsey Donzis as Molly Thompson *Kalama Epstein as Jeremy Thompson *Sean Astin as Ed Thompson *Melissa Joan Hart as Liz Thompson Recurring Cast *Eddie McClintock as Tony *Ted McGinley as Sam *Molly Hagan as Dorothy *Marco Sanchez as Eduardo *Alex Poncio as Jim Guest Cast *Johnnie Mack as Guard *Jill Remez as Wine Taster #1 *Gina St. John as Wine Taster #2 *Bahia Haifi Gold as Wine Taster #3 Other Information Continuity *This episode immediately follows “The Catfish.” *This episode is immediately followed by “The Money-Box Scheme.” Trivia *The episode title is a reference to the idiom “pig in a poke,” which means something whose true value is unknown and may be lower than expected by the buyer or claimed by the seller. *As expected, the title of this episode is different in plenty of languages. However, all of the titles translate to “pig in a poke.” **In the Spanish dubbing, the episode is titled “Gato por liebre”. The Spanish idiom, dar gato por liebre, can be literally translated as "to give a cat for a hare". ***This episode in Netflix Portugal also has a similar episode name. The episode name is “Gato por lebre”. **On Netflix Denmark, this episode is titled “Katten i sækken”. It comes from the idiom, købe katten i sækken. **In France, the episode is known as “Chat en poche”. It comes from the idiom acheter chat en poche. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Part 1 Category:Part 1 Episodes